


武僧

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Summary: 假装成OC的npc文
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 武僧光&暗
Kudos: 4





	武僧

“战士是武僧rdps工具人”  
——某知名冒险者公用留言板

“我来应征D……”武僧低头看了一眼桌上的招募单，“D2。”他满脸不确定的神情，像在催促对方赶紧拒绝自己。  
翘着二郎腿坐在飞行沙发上守着招募板的学者，正在对着面前摊开的魔典推眼镜。有些不耐烦地关掉了只有自己看得见的三盏灯，抬起头来，审视地上下打量着面前的中原男人。  
平心而论他其实挺想招个武僧来自己队伍，这个职业难度高老手向，人数很少，相对来说敢出来应征的平均水平不会太低。当了这么久的招募工具人，见多了歪瓜裂枣的超生热门职业，武僧在他这儿初始好感度就很高。  
面前这位武僧腰上挂的是伊甸之恩指虎，虽然身上整套没有改良过的影渊强袭套装（且没有幻化）有点儿奇怪和不搭，但是至少装备和态度能得到学者的认可。  
面试官清了清喉咙，矜持而有礼貌地向武僧索要履历表，暗想如果对方开口询问履历是什么玩意儿，就以此为由用充满遗憾的表情拒绝这个掉这个新兵蛋子。他已经经历过太多新老冒险者来来去去，已经没有任何兴趣去当谁的引路人，他需要的是一个能迅速进入状态的熟练工。  
看上去连自己想要应征的位置都没有想明白的武僧闻言却露出了了然的微笑，眼角有一丝不明显的细纹，露在面罩外乍一看年轻的外表突然就老成了不少。  
武僧掏出一张折得整整齐齐的纸条递到学者面前，这次他的声音有了底气：“我之前的队友帮我准备了这个，他说现在应召都需要看履历，你们知道怎么用。”学者咽下了内心对“应召”的吐槽欲望，打开巴掌大的便笺，里面是一堆方块组成的熟悉图形。学者瞥了武僧一眼，不情愿地掏出了自己的神典石对上去。武僧似乎是感受到了他的面试官的不友好，语气温和的解释：“他赶时间急着走，没时间教我怎么用，只好麻烦你了，不好意思……”他话没说完，就看到学者瞪圆了一直只睁了一半的眼睛，墨绿色瞳仁反射出神典石上所显示的一片耀眼金色。  
他用力眨了眨差点被闪瞎的眼睛，直愣愣地瞪着武僧，好不容易憋出来一句：“为什么所有地图都只有一次战斗记录。”武僧微微皱了皱眉，露出个不知是困惑还是无奈的表情，答非所问道：“他告诉我只要有这个就肯定能行了，现在应召的要求居然这么复杂了吗。”说着似乎轻叹了口气，放弃般地向桌上的纸条伸手。  
学者一个饿虎扑食突然护住了纸条，他宽大的袍袖卷起的风差点把轻飘飘的小纸片扫到了地上。“不是！我就好奇问一句！我要你！”和之前的矜持判若两人的表现好像让武僧惊了一下，他急退一步躲开几乎搂着矮桌一块儿扑进自己怀里的学者，小声嘀咕了句：“倒也不必这么热情。”  
学者已经掏出了通讯珠，迫不及待地热情邀请武僧进入早已准备好的频道。武僧抬手及时制止了学者已经接通频道打算向队友介绍新人的举动，等他一脸莫名地将通讯珠取下捏在手上才开口道：“我还有个伙伴，是个战士。”  
学者等了一会儿，但武僧直直看着他，没有继续说明或者引见什么人的打算。显而易见，这位新人的意思是必须同时接受两人才愿意加入。  
学者在“凭什么接受这种莫名其妙的要求”和“不能放过这样的全金高手”之间自顾自摇摆了半天，后者很快占了上风，最终咬牙问了一句：“那位战士水平怎么样？”尽管他也清楚这基本是一句废话，这种问题显然不可能得到否定的回答。  
果然，武僧自信满满地答道：“非常出色，和我差不多。”  
学者觉得这吹捧未免有点过头，他对近战了解不多，尤其是数量稀少的武僧，所以不知道这么一位高手情有可原。但是对战士这样经常搭档的职业却是相当熟悉，无论是职业还是职能排行榜上根本不存在能称得上和他的履历“差不多”程度的战士，从来都没有。  
也许是学者的表情过于坦诚地揭示了他内心的不屑，武僧紧跟着解释道：“他已经有相当一段时间没有参加战斗，早就没人认识了，但在很久以前曾经非常有名。”  
学者暗想要真这么辉煌过那也不至于自己闻所未闻，你倒是说说看……再一想对方连履历表二维码都需要朋友帮忙印在纸上的程度，想来也是不可能跟他解释明白，算了，姑且相信实力这么强悍的人队友也不会差到哪儿去。  
他胡乱点了点头，再次把通讯珠塞进了耳朵。一旁的武僧一脸满意地正式加入了频道，然后顾不上他的招募官打了个招呼就转身离开了。他一边迈开步子一边隐约听见身后的学者说了些“初见即登顶”之类不太能听得懂的词，武僧并没有在意这些。各个世界的冒险者们之中总会时不时产生一些他永远跟不上的潮流用语，但他凭借出众的技巧和战斗天赋足以弥补交流上的些许错位。  
更何况，现在他相比过去还多了一位固定搭档。

首次小队会议采用了面对面的形式，招募人既队长学者强调说一群陌生人总得互相认识一下，避免发生战斗中找不到拉拉菲尔之类的惨剧。到场的七人面面相觑，最后是他们的招募官打破了沉默：  
“武僧你自带的战士呢？”  
“战斗时就会出现了，平时看不见他。”  
在场所有人显然都被他轻松且理所当然的语气震惊了，忍者率先忍不住质疑道：“连开会也不来？这么不尊重人的吗？”  
武僧面露歉意：“不是不重视，主要我们也控制不了，非常抱歉。但是他能听见大家的声音，不管怎么安排也都能接受，如果有什么需要交流的我会代为转达。”  
骑士露出了匪夷所思的表情：“不是，如果这样可以的话为什么还要开见面会？再说转达来转达去要怎么讨论配合？”  
和令人发指的行为相比，武僧的态度确是十足谦逊让人很难挑出刺：“因为开会时间不长，想来也来不及确定配合问题，战士的想法本来是会后再约个时间和骑士先生慢慢讨论。”  
看着就像是未成年的矮个子骑士第一次被人叫做“先生”，还是个看上去年龄恐怕是自己三倍的金色高手，他涨红了脸，搓着自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩张口结舌，错过了否定提议的最佳时机。  
武僧像是已经领会到了他无声的首肯一样欣慰地点了点头，转向其余几位队友：“感谢搭档骑士的谅解，我们继续开会吧，不用太在意战士，他经验丰富，什么战术都能配合得来。”  
学者作为招募这两人的当事人，即便有意见也不太想当众质疑自己的决定，而温柔可亲的占星术士一向对任何事都不会有反对意见。余下的人见防护治疗职业都没有意见这事居然就这么默默揭过去了。

在学者带着一行人进入甘多夫雷平原，突然忍不住开始担心这位神秘的战士先生会不会连初战都缺席的时候，背着沉重巨斧的人不知什么时候从武僧身后出现了。学者松了口气，他甚至来不及看清长相，陌生的战士已经扛起了领队的职责开始了战斗前的倒数读秒。  
记忆水晶比真实的伊甸更令人血脉贲张，理所当然不可能在短时间内完成全部战斗。但进展推进仍比预料中快上许多，究其原因，当然首要功臣是两位神秘的绑定成员。  
然而出色的战果完全不足以打消队友对二人的质疑，召唤师像往常一样收起武器的下一刻就掏出了自己的神典石，随即像刺猬一样炸了毛：“武僧你是怎么回事！你这是……”他似乎咽下了什么不太恰当的措辞，换了个自认为相对委婉的说法，“作弊吧？凭什么你能比我高这么多？怎么可能？”  
机工士像是还没从激烈的战斗中冷静下来一样蹦跶着凑到召唤师旁边好奇地窥视，随即发现了另外一件更吸引他目光的事情：“怎么只有7个人……没有战士是怎么回事？”  
学者一向对这种攻略中途查看排名的行为不屑一顾，认为这种攀比毫无意义，有这时间不如分析复盘……他甚至没有去看自己的神典石，敷衍地尝试打圆场：“那肯定是系统出了问题嘛，这还用问。”  
没想到那位完全不会看人脸色的武僧认真地回应了召唤师的质疑：“战士的输出和我加一起了，所以他没有记录，而我的特别高。”不等其他人反应过来他说了什么离谱的事情，又添了一句：“不过没有他的一起我肯定也是最高的，不影响结果。”  
召唤师显然被他的话震住了，一时之间不知道该对他进一步表示质疑还是怒斥他的谜之自信。还好骑士开口帮腔：“为什么会和你的加一起？你对记录做了什么手脚？”做手脚是假，就算武僧要做什么也不可能做到召唤师揣在怀里的战斗记录里头去，但是大家都不约而同忽略了这个提问的不合理，齐刷刷注视着武僧，看他怎么说。  
然而武僧一脸坦然，声音沉稳地答道：“因为活的才有dps。”  
完全不像人话的回答让队友们再次无从接话，良久，好脾气的占星术士弱弱地嘀咕了一声：“不是‘活着才有dps’吗？”

战后复盘——如果那也能称之为复盘的话——在混乱中草草收场。学者觉得作为名义上的队长，他需要和这位除了战斗其余不管哪方面都越来越离谱的D2谈谈。毕竟连不擅长肉搏的召唤师差点撸袖子和武僧现场比划，这实在是非常不利于队伍安定团结可持续发展。同时从另一个角度，这几位队友实在是学者有生以来组建的队伍里战斗体验最佳的一群人，学者实在不舍得这么短时间就和他们分道扬镳。  
他构思好了台词，然后跑去敲了武僧暂居的冒险者房间。门打开的时候，屋里只能看见站在门边的武僧，并没有战士的身影，学者不知为什么松了口气。  
武僧招呼他坐好，主动开口道：“其实我并不是太在意dps排名的问题，如果召唤师很不喜欢第二，我可以选择换个职业。”  
学者暗忖原来你知道dps是什么哦，但是却不知道怎么看履历还真是神奇啊哈哈，不过你和队友之间目前的主要矛盾大概并不在这个问题上。但是为了表示友好和增进对队友的了解，他顺着武僧的话题随口往下问道：“你还会什么？”  
“比较熟悉武士、龙骑士、战士、暗黑骑士还有诗人，其他也都可以，随便队长安排。”  
学者突然就卡了壳。武僧会的着实不少，但是不熟悉的意思大概是拿不出手或者并不想用，而在现有阵容的情况下，防护首先可以排除，已经有了机工，诗人显然也最好算了。剩下武士和龙骑士，倒是和武僧都是同样的位置可以无痛替换，但是从“金色大佬不能比召唤打得高”的角度出发，显然只有一个最优选择。  
“龙骑你用得好吗？是什么颜色的？”  
武僧脑子里立刻浮现出了那些驰骋在布满冰霜的大地上空，已经有些遥远的过去。想起了曾经的禁城给予他的称号，他一脸怀念地回答了学者这个他并不能理解的问题：“是蓝色的。”  
学者无言，蓝色什么的，未免和他那满目金灿灿的武僧相差太远，4颗眼珠的龙骑士不好找，蓝色的dps可满地都是。他含蓄地尝试转移话题：“唔……就还是武僧吧，毕竟输出高一点最后卡狂暴的几率总要小一点。召唤那边不是大问题，我去跟他说……比起这个，你和战士到底是怎么回事，还有你们的dps为什么会合一起？是名字的问题吗？”  
武僧为难地摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，没有了面罩他不修边幅的原形毕露，看上去像是又老了好几岁，看着让人油然而生一股仿佛目睹年华逝去一般的怜惜感。  
他露出一丝无奈地苦笑：“首先我也不太明白是怎么回事，所以没法回答这些疑问。毕竟，”他又挠了挠头，看上去又老了几个月，“我到现在连怎么查看战斗记录都不太知道。在这之前我有一帮固定的队友，这些杂活儿一直有专人负责，我从来没关心过。但是最近他们都回去原来的世界了，只有我一个人能往返，而伊甸总得打完，所以只好去看招募。而且就能力来说还没见过比我更好的，所以倒是有自信可以和任何人搭档。唔，战士要除外，他和我难分伯仲，不好说什么情况下会不会比我更强，交手机会太少了。”  
学者有些头疼的在心里努力翻译成自己听得懂的话，一面忍不住暗自吐槽为什么老是用“世界”这么少见的说法，还好自己接触过一些海外人士能明白world的意思……他想了想自己到访之前已经认真分析过的战斗记录，倒是同意武僧的话，他努力将整合成一个人的数据手动分离，得出的结论是武僧确实没有吹破自己，他说的是事实，以及战士也确实和他的实力同样强劲，令人安心。  
武僧看着学者万分纠结的表情，不知道他到底在苦恼什么，但仍尝试向自己的希望的方向努力说服他：“按目前的进度不出五天就能全部打完了，快的话也许只要四天，甚至三天也不是不可能。能不能说服看不顺眼的队友稍微忍忍？其实战斗记录那些并不是必须的，你看我，从来没看过这玩意儿，不也活得好好的。就当带我完成任务，战利品不要也没问题，之后你们再换人什么的也都可以。”  
学者没听太仔细，他心里盘算的是怎么稳住其他人，在听到“不要战利品”时忍不住感慨您还真是看得开，但是这也不失为一个说服他人的好方法。

三日后，这只满编队伍如愿以偿的顺利完成了最后一场有些冗长的战斗，武僧果然如之前他保证的那样放弃了所有战利品。召唤师一脸别扭地分到了一只箱子，哼哼唧唧地表示武僧其实还不错，忽略他和正常人格格不入的举止其实也不失为一个不错的队友。至于那位战士，从头到尾一言不发，据骑士说他们的交流都是在解散后通过武僧进行，但是没有出过任何差错宛如教科书一般的表现让大家很快习惯了他那和没有一样的存在感。  
而战士的的战斗数据，自始至终都和武僧的整合在一起，严丝合缝亲密无间，召唤师比其他人更快地接受了这个事实。毕竟这条一眼看上去就不寻常的记录比起他被正常数据牢牢固定在第二的位置上更令人心平气和。“只是记录出问题了而已，忽略掉就完事了。”召唤师今天也在神典石上看到了令他愉快的数字。  
武僧非常礼貌乃至于谦卑地谢绝了临时队友们的挽留，并且向他们介绍了好几位非常出色的佣兵。几位佣兵职业各异，并且比武僧更加熟悉冒险者们常用的俗语，尽管能力比起武僧和战士稍逊一筹但放眼整个招募市场也足够傲视绝大多数。学者略有遗憾地向武僧告别，随即转头就和他未来的队友们愉快地攀谈起来。

而武僧，他孤身一人，悄悄来到了安穆·艾兰最南端的尽头。  
也许并不是孤身一人，因为他神情愉快地向不知道什么人搭话的声音从已经流水潺潺，绿树成荫的空无大地上飘来：“什么时候再带我在你的世界冒险？”


End file.
